Guardianship
by R.J.North
Summary: Taking on the role of a Guardian in and of itself would be difficult, but what's a guardian to do if there are no Utrom to protect? So Alex just continues to go on to protect the people of NYC with her Terrapin family and Aunt April, and even Casey. But what are these feelings she's having and where are her missing brothers? Third installment of Alex's Saga.
1. Space Invaders Part 1

Okay, I feel really bad for how long it's been. I had about a third of this written since I ended the last season, but I got really busy and never finished it...until now! I'm sorry guys. I've been getting everything ready for college and whatnot, plus I've had several big projects in school that I had to focus on. Trust me, I much rather would have been doing this.  
Anywho, I think I've come to the conclusion on who Alex will end up with. I'm not going to say it, but I think you'll end up figuring it out. Also, he's the one leading in the poll right now. He's been in the lead since I put it up. Anyways, the poll's still open if you want to go and do it. Also review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys.  
Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
_**grapejuice101** _- I'm so sorry that you had to wait for this. I know you were excited for it. I just hope it lives up to what you were expecting.  
_**TMNTluckygirl** _- Well, if I were Alex, I don't think I'd be able to stop kissing them...But that's just me and I'm not Alex so...Plus Usagi's just the best. I had to have her give him a kiss on the cheek.  
_**pokemonjkl** _- Thank you. I don't want her parents to always have something in each chapter, but I also don't want to get rid of them completely. So I like to add things in here and there.  
_** 16** _- Aw, thank you. I hope you like this one as much as the last!  
_**Kate of the North** _- _16)_ Thank you got reviewing this chapter! Plus, I love your username. Esp. the North part! _17)_ (on her parents) Yeah, I mean, I know there are going to be times when she's saddened by it, making her a little weak, but I see it was now, she's going to use it to make sure she doesn't let anything like this happen to her loved ones again. Plus, she had so many fond memories. It'd be a shame to just have her block all of that out. I have so much planned for her to find out in the future. I mean, what else did they keep from them to make sure they grew up semi-normal/humble/noble/honorably? _18/19)_ I LOVE Usagi! He's one of my favorite characters. _20)_ I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you like it.  
_**SillDoll13**_ - Hehe, You're review made me laugh. Everyone has to love Usa-chan!

* * *

Chapter 1  
"Space Invaders"  
Part 1

The movies. Alex loved going to the movies. She loved the popcorn and the thrill and adrenaline that it would give her if the movie was good enough. Plus, she used to go to the movies with her friends and brothers all the time. Despite them talking the whole time –which rather annoyed her a great deal – it was fun and she missed it.

Instead of going to the movies with her brother or Fred, Kiley, Emily or Erik, she settled for Rudy and Phoebe. They had called her that afternoon after school to see if she wanted to go to a scary movie convention that was being held in her favorite movie theater. They would be premiering the latest scary movie after a classic scary movie marathon. They would be spending the whole day at the movies with an old classic, battery powered projector.

This seemed right up Alex's alley. Rudy and Alex loved scary movies, while Phoebe didn't. But Rudy knew that. He just wanted to do it so that he could "protect" Phoebe from the "monsters."

Rudy was someone that Alex could really see herself becoming good friends with – not romantically, but good friends. Phoebe was another story all together. When Alex first met her, she was quiet, rather shy and polite. Once she got to know Phoebe, though, she changed and her "true" personality came out. She was becoming more outgoing and Alex thought it had everything to do with finding the right people to hang out with to help her break out of that shell. "Those movies were so funny!" Alex exclaimed.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "No, they weren't. They were scary!"

"No, zat vas just you," Rudy insisted.

"Right," Alex agreed. "I've dealt with a lot more scary things in real life than what happened in that movie."

"You're kidding me, Lex!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. They came to the corner of the street and Alex looked at her friends. "Well, I go this way."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "We're this way. See you at school?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "Night guys."

"Night!" they both called out.

The red haired girl turned and started to walk down her street while the others went the other way. Alex stretched her arms up above her head, feeling her tense muscle stretch. She didn't always like having to sit still for that long. Yes, she loved to meditate, but that was one thing. Movies and sitting still at school during long tests was hard, seeing as she was used to having to stay alert and at attention. She couldn't risk to relax and _not_ pay attention to what was going on around her.

Alex was heading to the lair to meet up with the guys. She hadn't seen them in about a week. _The guys would have liked that movie_, she thought. _Maybe sometime I can help sneak them into a movie or they can wear those disguises they wore at the Super-Smash game_. The girl sighed and looked up at the sky, searching for stars that were always there, but never seeable because of the bright city lights. _They deserve to get out more_.

The night was cool, but it wasn't horrible. Alex could see her breathe in front of her. She should have been paying more attention to where she was walking, but she was fine. Her distracted, free mind didn't last long as she noticed the strange color the sky held. The sky was orange. Alex froze and lowered her arms back down to her sides.

_The sun set a couple hours ago_, Alex thought. _There's no reason for the sky to be that color at this time of night_. She tried searching the sky, along with the area around her out of habit. _Something's not right_. Alex reached into her pocket to get her phone. _I don't like_ _this_.

Before Alex had the chance to dial anybody's number, she noticed many objects in the sky getting larger. They were spaceships coming into their atmosphere. Alex turned in her spot, still looking up at the sky. She didn't know why she did it. It wasn't like she expected something different. It was just an instinct.

The objects were really close. When they were close enough, Alex could see that the vehicles were yellow with gray accents. There were symbols on the side and Alex knew them all too well. They were that of the Triceratons.

_Why are they here?_ Alex asked herself. One of the ships was getting closer to her location. Alex turned and ran into an alley, hiding behind a dumpster. She could still look out into the street and the sky to see what was going on. She just hoped she had enough cover for the time being. She had to wait until the coast was clear for her to either get to someplace safe above ground or to get to a manhole to go get the guys.

The ship landed down the street and Triceratons got out. Most of them had hover carts or jetpacks to get around faster. There were some walking around on their own though.

Alex dialed April's number and put the phone to her ear. She waited and heard the phone rings. "Hello?"

"April?" Alex asked. "Do you see what's going on?" Her voice came out more frantic that she had hoped.

"Yeah, but I'm not completely sure what that is," she answered. "What's going on? What are these things?"

"They're Triceratons," Alex told her.

"How do you know that?"

"You remember the TCRI incident?" Alex asked. "Well, they were one of the races we met when we were transported across the universe. They're not very nice beings. The Rebellion is okay, but the government isn't."

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"I have no idea," she answered. "But we have to let the guys know. We have to do something about this!"

"Why don't we let this one go? Leave it up to the military," April suggested.

"I bet you they knew before we did. They must have tried to stop them," Alex added. "It must not have worked though."

"Obviously," April stated. Alex could hear a sigh escape her aunt's lips. "So it's left up to us."

"_Obviously_," Alex retorted. "I've got to get in contact with the guys."

"Okay, I'll get in touch with Casey," April said. "Just," April started, sounding worried and hesitant, "be careful, Alex."

"I will. Love you," she said.

"I love you too," April replied.

Alex hung up. She slowly got up from her spot and ran further into the alley. There was a fire escape she could climb to get a better view of things. Alex did just that.

For the most part, most of the Triceratons were closer to the ground. At least, that was how it was in her area. Most of their transportation devices hovered just above the ground as they, what Alex thought, looked like they searched for something. She stayed low, covered by the ledge to conceal herself from their views, but not enough where she couldn't see over the top to make out what they were doing. She still didn't completely know anything about what they were really doing though.

Alex just couldn't figure out why they were on Earth. Of all the places in the Universe to concur, why take Earth? Was it because that was where she and the turtles were from? Were they still that angry at them for what happened?

The Triceratons were looking in the buildings, taking some people. Alex saw someone from her American Literature class being taken, along with their family. Alex didn't understand why they were taking her. She was just a normal teenage girl with normal teenage problems. What made her so important?

Seeing that made her paranoid though. She pulled out her tanto, which she always kept with her in case something happened. She couldn't always keep her sword with her, for obvious reasons, but the tanto was small enough so that Alex could conceal it on her person. She usually also kept a couple ninja stars and shurikin. She liked to use the tanto better though.

The aliens moved to the building she was hiding out on. _Time to move out_, Alex thought. Stealthily, Alex moved along the side of the building, hidden in shadows. When it came time to jump to the next building, the girl scanned the area to make sure nobody was looking in her direction before jumping the gap.

Once she landed, she couldn't help but overhear a couple aliens saying they were getting a very strong reading. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she didn't like the sound of it at all. She decided that it was a good idea to find a place on that rooftop to hide. There were too many Triceratons in the area to try and make a getaway.

There was a tiny greenhouse on the rooftop she was on. It was the best option she had. Once inside, she hid under one of the tables, tanto in hand. All she could do from their was wait and listen.

Alex's mind wondered though. _They had strong readings? Readings of what?_ Alex wasn't completely sure_. If they were getting readings of something, it had to do with the people they were gathering up. What are the readings of though?_

"I'm getting a strong reading up here!" a loud voice yelled, just outside of the greenhouse.

_Crap_, Alex thought. She readied her tanto, and positioned herself better in case she needed to attack or defend. _Whatever it is they're tracking, I guess I have it_. Her eyes widened_. Wait, I have it…If I have it, and they're tracking people with it…I do everything with the guys. Does that mean they have it too? _

The only thing that she could think of them tracking would be Transionic particles from the Teleportal at TCRI. Those would have stuck to anybody within a block radius of the place.

_People around me TCRI, that means the guys, April and Casey have it too, right? And maybe even….Officer John Blake! He was working outside TCRI when it happened. Ah Crap, I need to go see if they're okay. _

The door of the greenhouse opened and Alex held her breath. Finding her friends to make sure they were safe was going to have to wait until those over grown lizards were gone. Alex watched the large feet of one Triceraton as he walked in. She could hear loud beeping, probably coming from the device they were using to track whatever it was they were tracking.

"This thing's going off the charts, but there's nothing in here," he called out to someone outside. "Maybe the plants picked up some of the particles."

_Yes, believe that. Believe that and leave! _

"Fine, if there's nothing there, let's move on. We've got more sectors to search," someone outside answered.

The guy started to walk away, but Alex didn't let out the breath she was holding just yet. He wasn't outside just yet. She wasn't in the clear. Just as he was about to reach the door, the Shell Cell in Alex's pocket started to ring. The girl stiffened even more.

_You have got to be kidding me! _

She quickly fumbled to get it out of her pocket. She saw it was Leo. There wasn't enough time to turn it off though. The Triceraton bent down, looking under the table. Once his head was in range, Alex kicked out one of her feet and nailed him right in the head, causing him to stagger backwards, clutching his head.

Alex rolled out from under the table and jumped out the greenhouse door. Once she was back on her feet, she jumped over the head of the Triceraton standing there with his back turned to her. As she went over his head, she kicked him, like the other, in the head, causing him to fall backwards into the green house, running into his fellow soldier.

She took that time to make her escape, picking the phone up as she did. "You guys really have rotten timing, you know that?" she said without greeting them.

"What?" Leo asked, sounding confused.

"I was kind of in the middle of hiding from some Triceratons. They were about to leave too, but then you had to call. I was about to get out of there without fighting, Leonardo! But no, you had to call me." Alex came to the end of a building and jumped to the next one. "This better be good!" She wasn't angry, just stressed. She hoped Leo didn't think she was angry with him.

"April and Casey were taken by the Triceratons. They're being held in Central Park," he informed her.

Alex didn't say anything for a moment. _They have Casey and April?_ She was freaking out, but she had to keep her composure. There was too much at risk if she slipped. _Well, at least I'm headed in the direction of Central_ _Park_. "Okay, yeah. That's a pretty good reason for calling." Alex case to the end of a building on a block. She jumped down to the fire escape and quickly made her way down it. "Are we going in for an extraction?"

The girl quickly made her way across the street, making sure nobody was around to see her. Once across, she climbed up a fire escape and continued making her way across rooftops. She listened carefully to the phone and to everything around her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Yeah, do you want to meet up before or once we get to the park?" Leo asked.

"I'm almost there now," she answered. "So choice two, please."

"Okay, stay hidden until we get there," he said. She could tell by the shakiness of his voice that he had started to run, like she was.

"Will do," Alex said. "I've got a bit of a problem though."

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, but I don't have my stuff. I've got my tanto, but that's it. I'm kind of going to be a little defenseless out there," she said.

"We're close to your place now," Leo said. "I'll get your stuff for you."

"Thanks, Leo. You're a lifesaver. It's in my bedside table," she told him. "Hey, I'm almost there. Phone silence from this point out," she added.

"Understood," he said. "Just be careful, okay?"

Alex stopped, looking over to Central Park, which was across the street from her. She could see a lot of Triceratons walking around while crafts circled the area. There was some sort of cage where they were keeping the people. April and Casey had to be in there. _They're okay, right? They have to be okay…_

"Yeah," Alex said, sounding a little distant. She shook her head, trying to focus. "Watch out for yourself, Leo. Look out for the guys. I know you can take care of yourselves, but I worry. And I can't lose you guys."

"We'll be okay, Alex," Leo said. "We'll be there with you in no time."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, just hurry up you slow pokes." She hung up and jumped down off the building. She ran into the trees to conceal herself.

o-0-o

The spot Alex had taken up as her hiding place wasn't too close, but also not too far from where they were keeping the "prisoners." She wanted to be close enough to see everything, but far enough where the guards walking the perimeter would see her, or hear her and the guys talking when they found her.

She didn't know how long she had been waiting there. It felt like forever. She didn't know if had actually been a long time, or if it was because she was anxious to get those people out of that cage. Alex was getting antsy, something that didn't usually happen to her.

The girl frozen when she heard quick, but very quiet footsteps. She held her tanto in her hand, lean forward slightly to see below her better, for she had taken up a spot in a tree. She was still hidden, but by leaning forward, she could make out a figure. She could tell who it was, or what it was, but she had to be cautious and make sure they weren't going to threaten her position.

Alex quickly leapt forward, knocking the knees out from the person. She held them to the ground with her left arm, while she held the tanto to their neck with the other. She wasn't actually going to hurt them unless they were Triceraton, but she had to pin them nonetheless.

"Alex?" Donny asked as she finally saw who it was.

"Don?" she asked back. "Sorry!" she moved off him and helped him up. "I'm a little antsy, I guess. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I would have done the same thing. I have to say, you move really fast. I hardly had time to register what was happening."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Alex said with a smirk.

She didn't realize how much of a relief it would be to have at least one of her boys there with her. Sure, she had talked to Leo on the phone and knew they were okay, but actually having one of them right in front of her was different. Before she knew what she was doing, Alex quickly wrapped her arms around Donny for a hug.

"Alex?" Donny asked, shocked. He hesitantly placed his arms on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, pulling back. "Sorry. It's just…I'm gl…I was…"

"Hey," he said. "It's okay. We're right here. Nothing's going to happen to us and we're going to get April and Casey back."

Alex took in a deep breath, smiling at Donny. "Thanks, Don. I feel better hearing that from someone other than myself."

"No problem," he answered.

"So, where are the others?" she asked.

"Come on," he said with a gesture. "Our rendezvous is over here. We spit up to try and find you."

Alex and Don quickly made their way to the rendezvous where she saw Mikey and Raph already standing. They had to have already finished looking in their own areas, obviously not finding Alex. Leo had to have still been looking. She smile grew bigger seeing two more of her boys. As they approached, Mikey was the closest one to her, so she quickly went up to him first.

This invasion was really getting to her. They had been in dangerous situations before, but they hadn't been invaded or taken over like that before. Most of the time, they would go into someone else's domain. She felt violated and, though she didn't want to admit it, scared.

After hugging Mikey, Alex went over to Raph. He was looking at her a little funny, seeing as she had hugged Mikey, but didn't stop her when she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," she answered, letting go. "Why?"

"You're touchy feely," Raph said.

"I'm just happy to see you guys, is that so wrong?" Alex said with a small smile as she playfully hit Raph on the arm.

"Here, we got your stuff," Mikey said, handing her the folded guardian outfit, along with her weapons.

"Thanks, guys," Alex said. "I'll be right back. "Im just gonna go over there and change." She motioned her thumbed a little ways away where a thick cluster of trees were. She started to walk over to them, but turned around and said, "If I catch any of you looking, you're dead."

Once over there, the girl moved quickly. First found a little whole in a tree to place her normal cloths in. Then she stripped down, placing the pants on first. She stood there in the bottoms, shoes and her shorts bra, her hair tied up. She was sliding on the top when she heard more footsteps. She jumped up into the trees, bringing everything up with her. The person was about to walk right past her, but stopped and knelt down.

She could just make out the person looking at her footprints. It was only a matter of seconds until they found out where she was hiding. She left her things in the tree, except her sword and she, against, leapt at the person below her.

The person reacted better than Donny had. They quickly took out their weapon and they met with Alex's sword. The weapons clashed, pressing together as the two people finally got a clear look at each other.

"Jeez, Leo," Alex said. She backed up and put her sword on the ground before nearly tackling the blue bandana terrapin. She hugged him tightly, pressing close to him. "Don't scare me like that."

She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She didn't want the guys, or anybody to know how nervous she was about all of this. She didn't like to be scared. She didn't like to show weakness to them. They were all so strong, and she needed to be like that too. If she couldn't, she needed them to think she was.

"Sorry, Alex," Leo said, pulling back a little bit, but not letting her go. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Alex asked, arching her head to the side slightly.

"I'm just making sure," Leo said. "You said you had to fight a couple Triceratons earlier. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that nothing happened between the time we talked and now."

"I can assure you, Leonardo," Alex started to say, a small smile on her lips, "I'm fine."

Leo smiled back at her. "Good."

The terrapin and human girl stared at one another for a couple more moments, making the girl remember the last time she wondered about what color Leo's eyes were. She really was curious as to what they looked like. However, there wasn't any time to be thinking about such things. She shook her head ever so slightly, getting the thought out of her head and try and get the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away.

The two slowly let go of one another, and Leo helped the girl pick her things up. She put her weapons on as he handed them to her. She adjusted a couple things, making sure she was comfortable and that they were put on correctly before they made their way back to the group.

When everyone was back together, they moved forward to get a better look at everything. They quietly talked to one another was they watched.

"So, do you guys know why they're here?" Alex whispered.

"They're looking for the Fugitoid," Donny answered.

"Professor Honeycutt?" Alex asked. "But he's not here."

"Yeah, but they don't know that," Raph said.

"But if they tracked the transionic particles here, then shouldn't they have figured out they a little while after they arrived, more left?" Alex asked. "I mean, you think that just to be sure, they would have checked. I would've."

They stared at her for a moment. "What?" she asked with a shrug.

"How did you figure out they were using the tranportal transionic particles to track him here?" Don asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You guys always forget that I worked at Stocktronics too on an internship. I didn't just go get people coffee, you know. I actually helped develop things like the Mousers."

"Right, sorry," Don said. The attention of the five ninjas was turned back to the scene before them. "Casey and April must be in there somewhere," Don said, pointing to the cage.

"Nice," Mikey said. "A portable Alcatraz. Now everybody's going to want one."

"You have to admit, one of those _would_ come in handy," Alex said.

"Let's get ready to kick some shell," Raph said, taking out one of his sai.

_The Triceraton don't have shells_, Alex thought.

"Hold it, Raph," Leo said, putting his hand on Raph's arm. "We're way out numbered. We need to use our heads."

"Right," Alex said, looking over to the cages, trying to think of a way to pull this off.

"Guess that leaves Mikey out," Raph muttered.

"You know, if all those people were set free at once there'd be a lot of confusion," Mikey said.

Alex spun around and stared at Mikey with wide eyes. _Mikey just had an idea_, she thought. _Wow, that keeps happening lately. Maybe he's getting smarter, or maybe our situations are just getting weirder and his outlandish ideas just end up fitting and working_.

"Mikey had a good idea?" Raph asked, equally as shocked.

"Mikey _had_ a good idea," Leo confirmed. Shaking that off, Leo turned to Don and said, "Donny, how do we get the cage down?"

"Well, see that?" he asked, pointing. To the three crafts at the top of the cage. "The cage is triangulated by those three hovering platforms. If we knock out one, the whole thing should come done."

"Mikey, Raph, see if you two can set up a diversions so that Donny, Alex and I can get close enough to take out one of those platforms. Let's move!"

Alex stuck close to Leo and Don as they ran. She pulled her mask up over the bottom part of her face, concealing it. She hoped that John wouldn't recognize her. If someone she knew well saw her, they probably would fall for the look. They'd figure out who she was. The mask was mainly for people who didn't know her. Usually that was how it worked. That or the people already knew who she was.

As they ran closer, Alex noticed what looked like a transport ship landing down inside the cage. "Guys," she whispered. "We may have a complication." The doors opened and about five Triceratons walked out. They were rounding the people up to go onto the ship.

A loud explosion caught her attention, making her look away from the cage_. I really hope the guys were the ones to set that up…_ She didn't want to think about the alternatives. She was pulled down by Leo and Don as a couple guards walked by.

Leo looked at them with a smirk and said, "Mikey."

"Definitely Mikey," Don said.

"It better have been Mikey," Alex said.

"Come on, let's open the cage," Leo said, leading them over the rocks they were taking shelter behind.

The three ninja ran quickly Don used his staff to lift himself into the air, to land on a craft passing over head. Leo stopped and opened his hands. Alex saw what he was doing. She jumped up, using his hands as a step. He launched her up into the air. As she rose, she pulled out her sword and then landed on the platform next to Don. Leo followed a moment later.

Don knocked the one Triceraton off the craft, sending him to the ground below. Leo and Alex looked at one another and nodded. They both jumped up and flipped before cutting done one of the ships, causing the cage to disintegrate.

The group landed on the ground, and Alex quickly looked around for April, Casey and anybody else she knew. She saw Officer John running her way. He slowed, staring at Leo whom had been standing next to her. He was shocked and hesitant, Alex could tell. Leo and the guys were a strange sight to see, if it was the first time ever seeing them. However, she knew John was hesitant because he was cautious, though he was also considering that they were helping them. He didn't leave out things that were important to an equation.

His attention moved to Alex. His eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Alex?" she saw him mouth.

She motioned with her arm for him to run with the rest of the people. He hesitantly nodded before running off. _Oh great_, she thought. _I'm going to have to answer a lot of questing once all of this is over. I just hope he's not going to throw me in jail._ She didn't have the time to deal with all of that right now though. She had to focus on the mission at hand. John was safe. She had to make sure Casey and April were okay.

She found April with Don at the transport ship, getting people off. Donny had her, so she knew that she was going to be okay. She sighed in relieve. All that was left was Casey. She saw Casey laying on the ground. She ran over to him, leaving Leo, to help him up.

"Donny, no!" Alex looked up when she heard April scream. She had thought April was the one in trouble, but she found that Donny had been shot in the back and dragged onto the ship.

"Donny!" Alex yelled. She got up and lunged, trying to get to the door. She was too late though. The door had closed and Alex ran right into it. April was next to her, banging on the door.

"No!" April yelled.

"Donny," Alex cried. "No, no, no."

_This can't be happening!_


	2. Space Invaders Part 2

I've got this week off, so I really plan on trying to make up for how long it took to get this out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you still like it. I'll get working on the next chapter once this one comes out.  
Thanks go out to: _**TMNTluckygirl**_, _** 16**_, and _** .Celt**_. You guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter 2  
"Space Invaders"  
Part 2

_No_, Alex thought, falling to her knees. They couldn't take Don. They needed Don. Once again, Alex was freaking out. Once again, people she cared about were in grave danger. Currently, she had no idea how to help him either. She shook her head. _We have to get him back. We can't lose him. I can't lose him. _She turned her head, looking for the rest of the guys._ I can't let them experience the feeling of losing a brother_.

"Alex," April said, putting a hand on her niece's shoulder. "Come on, we have to go tell the guys. We need help to get him back."

It took a moment for Alex to register what she heard, but when she did, she shook her head to get herself focused. She stood up quickly, pulling April by her wrist. "Come on, April! Hurry up!"

"I can't go that fast, Alex," April said, tripping over her feet as Alex pulled her at a higher speed than what she could go.

Alex pulled her aunt to where they heard the most shooting. It died down a little while before they got there, but eventually they arrived at where the guys, Casey, John Blake and a couple other civilians were. They were all standing at a couple crates with the Triceraton guns. When Alex and April approached, John walked up next to Casey and watched them.

Alex was just able to hear him mutter, "I guess I wasn't imagining the turtle from before."

"Guys! Guys, they got Don!" April said. She was very out of breath, but she pushed out the news anyways. "He's on that ship." She pointed up into the sky at the ship leaving.

"Donny?" Mikey asked, sounding rather scared.

"Come on, we have to get a ship," Leo instructed.

Alex was about to run after them to join in, but she was pulled back by someone grabbing her arm. She looked back to expect April or Casey, but it was John.

"Blake, I don't have time for this now," she pushed, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"We need to talk about this later," he said. "I just wanted to make that clear."

"Yeah, I kind of already figured that," Alex said. "Now I have to go."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you back in the hospital," he said.

"You too," Alex said with a small smile, though her mask covered it.

The redhead felt someone grab her arm again, this time they pulled her along with them. Leo had a hold of her arm, pulling her to catch up with the guys. He had been talking to Casey and April about something while she had been talking to Officer Blake. Once she was running alongside him, she noticed he didn't let go of her arm.

"We need a plan to get a ship," Alex said as they caught up with Raph and Mikey.

"Raph, you be a distraction this time. I'm tired of doing it!" Mikey complained.

"Fine," Raph sighed rolling his eyes.

"We'll draw them out of their ship. Mikey and I will be right there for you with backup. Alex, when they land the ship, you sneak and secure it," Leo said.

"Got it," she said.

They split up and hid in the trees waiting for Raph to lure one of the ships their way. Once he was on the ground, pretending to be unconscious and the two Triceratons that were in the ship walked out, Alex moved jumped into the ship before the doors shut. She pulled out her sword just in case there were more and slowly searched the hold and then the cockpit. There wasn't anybody else there.

Once she saw that, Alex put her sword away and looked out the front window. The guys were taking the two Triceraton soldiers into "custody" and were walking them back to the ship. Alex walked back to the doors and pressed the button to open it so they would get in. When they approached, Alex crossed her arms and smirked. "All clear, Captain," she told Leo.

"Thanks, Alex," he said.

"Why can't I be the Captain?" Mikey whined.

"Because we'd never live to see tomorrow if you were Captain," Raph answered.

Leo walked into the back of the ship while Mikey, Raph and Alex watched the two captives. "Guys, here," he said, holding out his hands. He was holding three breathers. "I grabbed some breathers. We're gonna need them."

_God, I hate these things_, Alex thought as she put the tube in her mouth and connected the device to her belt. It just reminded her of being in the hospital.

"All righty," Raph said. He pointed the gun to one of the aliens sitting in the pilot's chair. "Get this hunk of junk in the air. You're gonna help us save our brother!"

"I refuse to pilot this craft. I will _not_ collaborate with the enemy," the pilot responded.

"Hm, okay. Mikey, why don't you try and fly it?" Leo asked. "It can't be any harder than a game of Space Destructors."

"Yes, yes it could be," Alex whispered to Leo. "Are you out of your mind, Leo?"

"Seriously? Wicked!" Mikey exclaimed. "My very own alien space fighter!"

"Yup, we're doomed!" Alex sighed, leaning against Raph's shoulder.

"Uh, Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Raph asked. "Alex kind of has a point."

"Kind of? No, I have a very good point. A great point. I'm only fifteen, I don't want to die!"

"Good, might not be exactly the right word," Leo added. "Alex, we'll be fine. I kind of have a plan."

"Kind of?" Alex asked. Alex moved to his side, looking straight at him. She put her hands on her hips, frowning. "If I die because of this, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad," Leo said. "At least then I'd still get to see you."

Alex blushed. _Did he really just say that?_ She moved her eyes and cleared her throat, moving to focus on what Mikey and the captives were doing. _Does that mean he'd miss me if I was gone? _Her gut lurched, and she didn't think it was because she thought it was a bad idea for Mikey to fly them threw NYC and into space.

"This one looks important," Mikey said, reaching and pressing a red button.

"NO!" the pilot yelled. "Don't touch that!"

"And here comes the regret for letting Mikey pilot," Alex muttered out loud.

The ship lurched forward and started to move across the field they were in. Alex lost her balance and fell onto her butt. She quickly moved into a kneeling down position with her hands steadying her as the ship rocked and moved violently as they, in a way, kind of flew.

"Mikey, pull up! Pull up!" Raph yelled.

He did, but he still wasn't in control of the ship. They flew through the streets of NYC. The wings of the craft hit buildings as they passed. It was a wonder how they were still attached. Alex just prayed there wasn't anybody in those buildings. She didn't want anybody getting hurt.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" the pilot scolded, taking the controls from Mikey. He had prevented them from running straight into a large skyscraper.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let Mikey here fly it again!" Leo told the Triceraton.

"No, no! _I'll_ fly it," he answered.

"Okay, I see what you were thinking there, Leo," Alex said, putting a hand on his arm. "But next time, can we just have _me_ try to fly it? I'd rather not have another heart attack, thank you."

"Sure," he said with a smirk. He patted her shoulder, and turned his attention to what where they were flying.

Alex looked out into the sky in wonder. "I have to admit, this view never gets old."

"Yeah," Raph agreed. "Though, I could do without the alien ships and that force field."

"I agree with that, my friend," Alex said, patting his shoulder.

They were interrupted by voices coming on over the radio. "_Attention Fighter 29B, I see your call for assistance. What is the nature of your emergency?"_

"Emergency?" Raph asked. They turned to look out the window, seeing three other ships around them. "What emergency?"

"Why you little…" Alex muttered, turning to glare at the Triceraton.

Leo walked over next to her and bent down, looking under the dash. "What did you do?" he asked.

"You are trapped," he said. "Surrender, you have no choice."

"_Respond, 29B_," The radio asked again.

Mikey picked up the radio and started to respond. "Kkkk, not reading you. Kkkk, need repairs. Kkkk, kkk, kkk, must return to home world."

"_What kind of repairs?"_

"They're on to us," Alex whispered to Leo and Raph.

"There's a big hole in the, in the space engine thingy," Mikey said. "But we're okay. It's uh, not that bad."

The human slapped herself in the forehead and then let her head fall forward. "Yup, we're dead," Alex sighed.

"Why did we let him talk?" Raph asked.

The Triceraton jumped up and pushed Leo, Raph and Alex out of the way while taking the radio away from Mikey. "This is the pilot. I am being held hostage. Destroy the ship. Destroy the ship!"

Raph took out his sai and broke the radio before anything else could be said. "You crazy horn head! You'll be blown to pieces too!"

"I would rather be destroyed by my own people than collaborate with the enemy," he answered.

"Uh, guys," Mikey said, getting their attention. "That destroyed by his own people part, he's about to get his wish!"

Right after he said that, the shop violently lurched from oncoming fire. Alex had to grab onto the chair Mikey was sitting in, in order to make sure she didn't completely fall done again. _Nothing is ever easy for us, is it?_

"I commend my spirit to the great horned worrier from the fistula nebula," the Triceraton said, getting ready to die.

"All your commending is very commendable, but out of the way!" Mikey yelled, taking the controls from the large dino.

Compared to the first time Mikey had taken the controls, this time, he was doing rather well, even with the oncoming fire.

"Man, I don't know wish is worse," Raph said, "Mikey's flying or being shot at."

"Right now, I'd say the shooting," Alex said, moving to stand behind Raph as he took control over the ships guns. "Shoot them out of the sky!"

Raph took down all of the ships, allowing them to fly into space. They still had to get through the shield though. Beeping came from a machine next to them. Telling them something, but they didn't know what.

"Now what?" Leo asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"The stupid humans have launched a salvo of nuclear missiles. They won't get through the shield, but at this speed, neither will we!" the Triceraton said.

"You've obviously never played Space Destructors," Mikey said. He pushed the controls forward, causing Alex to fall back into Leo, and Leo to almost lose his balance. "Hand onto your shells guys!"

"I don't have a shell!" Alex yelled. _But right now, I'm kind of wishing I did_.

The missiles were right behind them, but they were gaining speed. The shield was approaching quickly. _My God, please don't let us die. I've got so much to live for. I've got people to save, and villains to take down! It's kind of hard to do that if I'm dead!_

"This is gonna huuuuuurt!" Mikey yelled.

Alex ducked down while Leo threw himself over her, protecting her. They felt the ship shake, and though they were space and unable to hear, they could still feel vibrations from the explosions. However, Alex didn't feel hurt. She didn't think they were dead. She opened her eyes and ended up looking straight into Leo's eyes.

They looked at one another for a moment, confused as to what happened before standing up. Somehow, despite all of the nuclear explosions, they had managed to get their small ship past the shields and to the other side.

"Remind me never to get that close to a nuclear explosion again. I've decided, I don't like them so much."

They approached closer to the "Home World" and then stopped. They had to think of a plan on how to get in.

"Now what?" Raph asked. "We'll never make it past the Triceraton defenses!"

"We won't if you keep up with that attitude!" Alex retorted, still thinking.

"Yeah, but that freighter will. We need to land right on its back. Very quietly," Leo instructed Mikey.

"No problem," Mikey said. "One stealth landing coming right up!"

"You're not serious," Raph said.

"Absolutely," Mikey answered. "This is a standard sized sifi infiltration technique. Watch and learn, Raphie Boy!"

"It's not like we have many other options," Alex said. "We've got to give it a shot."

The ship moved forward and up, rising above the larger ship. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they lowered down. Alex sighed in relief when they gently landed down on top of the larger yellow ship. She placed her hands on Mikey's shoulders, squeezing gently as she said, "Good job, Mikey."

"I can't believe this," Raph said. "Mikey's actually pulling it off."

"See, he's not completely useless!" Leo added.

"I heard that," Mikey muttered.

"You guys aren't giving him enough credit," Alex said as she walked back to stand next to them.

"Freighter 239, you are cleared for landing.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, jumping up behind Leo, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're that much closer to getting Donny, guys."

"All right," Leo said. "We need to get ready to go."

"Honey, we've been ready to go since we got to this ship," Alex said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you just call him Honey?" Raph asked. He visibly shivered. Mikey beside him was pretending to gag. "That's just wrong." Raph turned to Leo, who was tying up the Triceraton and then laughed. "Dude, are you blushing?"

"Leo and Alex, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then come… Ow!" He only stopped because Alex punched him in the arm. She too had a deep red blush on his face.

Alex rolled her eyes at their antics though. Her brothers would have done the same thing to her. "Well, thank heavens you're not in my health class. You two would not survive in there."

After Leo was finished with the Triceraton, they stealthily made their way out of the ship and into the unloading bay. Once the coast was clear, they moved into the sewers.

"Why do we always end up in the sewers?" Alex whispered. "I mean, I don't mind going into the lair because that's kind of a dull musky smell, but if you leave their, I don't know how I've held down the content of my stomach."

"I don't have any problem with it," Mikey said.

"That's because you've lived down there your whole life," Alex added.

"Girl's got a point," Raph put in.

"_Shhh_," Leo hushed as they came to an intersection of the sewers.

"Man, getting into this place was _easy_," Mikey said

"Don't jinx it," Raph scolded. He turned his attention to Leo and asked, "Okay, fearless leader, how do we find Don?"

"Uh, give me a second. If you couldn't tell, I'm kind of making this up as I go," Leo answered.

The feeling in Alex's stomach was all too familiar, as well as the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She crouched down and pulled out her sword and her tanto, ready for anything. "Guys, I've got a bad feeling that we're being watched," she said.

It was a moment later that footsteps moving through water could be hear. A _lot_ of footsteps. There were Triceratons coming at them slowly from every tunnel around them. She could tell that they all had guns too.

_I really, _really_ hate when they have guns_, she thought. _Why can't we all go back to other weapons. No bombs, no guns. I'd be okay with that!_

"Once again, Alex was right," Leo muttered.

"Sorry?" Alex put in.

"Halt! Move and you will be destroyed," one of the Triceratons said.

"Hey, Leo?" Mikey asked. "Could you make up something else? Something with a happy ending?"

_Life's not always full of happy endings, Mikey_, Alex thought. She wasn't going to tell him that though. _We have to make our own happy endings_. Alex was going to make sure that Donny was reunited with his brother if it was the last thing she ever did.


	3. Space Invaders Part 3

Like I said, I'm trying to treat you guys. Here's another chapter. I think you can obviously guess who the love interest is.  
Thanks go out the following for reviewing: _** .Celt** _and _**TMNTluckygirl**_. I'm glad you guys liked the Leo moments in this.

* * *

Chapter 3  
"Space Invaders"  
Part 3

Being surrounded was becoming a reoccurrence that Alex really didn't like. Her brothers as the Elite, the foot, the Purple Dragons, Federation, Triceraton; she was really starting to get fed up with it. What really bothered her was that it almost never was the other way around either. It was always them being surrounded, not doing the surrounding.

"Uh, Leo? We're surrounded!" Mikey stated obviously.

"Thank you for that _keen_ observation, Michelangelo," Alex said.

"Attack left, on my signal," Leo instructed.

"No need to attack, my friend," a familiar voice said. A large figure walked forward. "As much as I would enjoy the rematch."

"Traximus?" Raph asked. "No way!"

"Welcome to the Triceraton Rebellion," he greeted.

"Rebellion?" Raph explained. "No way!"

"Allow me to introduce a small part of my ever growing rebel army," he said, motioning to everyone, including some that weren't Triceratons, around him.

"Hey, I know those guys!" Mikey exclaimed, running toward the non-Triceratons. "Looks like somebody brought back a few recruits from the Battle Nexus Tournament, just like he said he would." He turned around and walked back to the group. "Me? I settled for bringing back the Championship Trophy!"

Raph grabbed his head band and pulled him backwards. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that anymore!" He then hit him on the head.

"Ow! Princess, he's being mean to me!" Mikey yelled, running behind her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "And I said stop calling me that!" she explained, hitting him on the arm.

"Ow, everyone's being mean to me!"

"Come, friends," Traximus said. "Let us go someplace safer."

They followed him through the sewers until they came to a much more open area. They no longer trudged through filthy water – which Alex groaned about because it would take at least four washes before the smell and stains came out of her guardian outfit – and tents for their base. It wasn't the best rebellion HQ she had ever seen, though most of them had just been on TV, but it was working for them.

"Man, you've got some horns, Traximus," Raph said, "putting your rebel base right under the Prime Leader's nose."

"Zanramon is too focused on his insane war to notice us," Traximus said. "He has driven the Triceraton Republic to the brink of destruction. That is why he _must_ be over thrown."

"Can't you just hold a recall election?" Mikey asked.

The two Triceraton that they had passed moments ago, that were sparing, had ended up with one of them thrown on Mikey. Alex rolled her eyes at Raph's very obvious pleasure he got at his brother's misfortune.

"That's pal! You just saved me the trouble of doing it myself," Raph said.

They went back to business after that. Traximus turned and motioned to a couple other familiar looking Triceratons to their left. "You remember Monzaram and his Triceraton All Stars."

"Didn't we open a major can of butt kick on you guy in the Tri-Sports Arena?" Mikey asked, making his way back to the group. "Of course, that was nothing compared to my unprecedented victory in the Battle Nexus Championship!" He continued to gloat and party and the rest of the group ignored him.

"Is it possible your brother had grown even more annoying since the last we met?" Monzaram asked. He shook Raph's hand, then Leo's. He then moved to kiss Alex's hand, making her blush.

"It's a rare gift," Mikey said.

"Yeah, and I wish we could exchange it," Raph added.

"So, Traximus, do you think your troops can help spinning Donatello?" Leo asked, getting right down to work.

"Monzaram and Ia will assist you," Traximus said. "But beware, the Prime Leader has sworn a personal vengeance on you turtles."

"I am not a freaking turtle!" Alex exclaimed. Oops, did I say that out

loud.

"My apologies, Princess," Traximus. "You turtles and her royal highness."

"Okay, really, it's just Alex!" she insisted. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, continue Traximus."

"What exactly did you do to him?" Traximus asked.

"Other than take him hostage, get him blasted by his own troops, steal his space cruiser and get it blown to no atoms all while escaping with the Fugitoid? Not much," Leo said. "Can we get going now?" Leo asked. "The sooner we get Donny, the better."

"Of course," Traximus said.

They followed Monzaram as he explained the plan. "First we'll need to get to a monitor station and determine where they're holding your brother." The doo they walked up to opened to review a sight all too familiar to all of them. "We'll make our way through the…"

"Sewers," they all finished for him.

"Never fails," Raph said.

"Why does it always have to be sewers?" Alex whined.

"You're sounding like Mikey, Alex," Raph said.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but do you know how hard it is to stay clean and fresh smelling when you spend as much time in the sewers as I do?" Alex asked. "I like to stay clean and be hygienic, thank you very much."

"A Princess should not be forced into these conditions," Monzaram said. He reached for Alex and put her up on his shoulders. She squirmed and tried to get down. "No, Princesss, it is my pleasure. If I had known you were a Princess the first time we met, I believe our encounter would have been different."

Alex looked down at the shocked faces around her. Mikey and Raph looked as if they were trying not to laugh. They knew if they did, Alex would hit them. Leo looked a little annoyed by the whole thing, just like Alex was.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a rag doll or a bird that goes on your shoulder. It's nice that you want to do this, but really, I don't need it," she said. "Secondly, I'm a ninja first and foremost. Being a Princess is the last thing I worry about." She pinched his arm, momentarily causing paralysis so that he's drop her. She landed in the filthy water on her feet and moved to walk next to Leo, who stood between her and Monzaram. "There, that's better."

"So I still don't understand how does a Triceraton All Star like you end up fighting for the rebellion?" Leo asked.

"Zanramon had the entire team imprisoned after our humiliating defeat at your hands. Traximus helped us escape. Now my elegance is only to him!" Monzaram explained.

"Hey!" Mikey said. "Speaking of humiliating defeats, did I happen to mention I'm a Battle Nexus Champion?"

Raph moved to hit Mikey, but Leo stopped him. Alex was in the perfect position to do it though. She smacked him on the back of the head at the same time Leo did, which resulted in both of them smirking at one another.

"E tu Leo, Alex?" Mikey asked.

"We should be in the ideal position now," Monzaram said. "There should be a station right over our heads."

Monzaram and Ia placed some explosives on the ceiling to blow a hole in the "floor" so they could break in. Mikey was the first to jump up after it detonated. Ia and Alex were the last too up, Alex being the last so she ended up being too late for any action. She rolled her eyes. She knew there was a reason Monzaram had Ia and Alex go last. He was still on the whole "Princess" thing.

"We came, we saw, we kick some shell," Raph said.

"Yes, but it won't be long before they realize the security system has been breached," Monzaram said. "We'll need to work fast." He walked up to Ia, whom had started to work on the computer with Alex, trying to locate Don. "Wait, go back," he told Ia. Alex looked up to see what he was talking about. "The good news is your brothers on this base. The bad news is he's with the Prime Leader in the throne room."

"Can you get us in?" Leo asked.

He nodded his head. "Perhaps, if we can overcome a few obstacles."

A beeping on the monitors and footsteps coming down the hall. They looked over to the clear digital door. There were several guards on their way to them.

"Um, would one of those obstacles be a bunch of heavily armed guards?" Mikey asked.

The guards came in, shooting at the rebels and intruders. Alex pulled out one of her shuriken and threw it at one of the guards' guns. It got lodged in the barrel and when he tried to shoot, it exploded in his hands. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Shots landed at her feet. The red haired Kunoichi took shelter behind one of the stations before pulling out her sword. She jumped up, using the station as a volt and ended up cutting one of the guns in half. She kicked the guard in the stomach, sending him backwards, tripping over the other guard that was laying on the ground. He hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.

Alex didn't stand around to watch that happen though. She quickly spun around and knocked the feet out from under another guard. She took that opportunity to grab the gun and then pinch a nerve behind his neck, knocking him out.

From the looks of it, Alex had just taken out three of five guards that had come in. She looked up at the other, who had just finished taking care of the other two. Monzaram looked at the small girl, shocked. "You were right," he said. "You are a warrior first. A very skilled warrior. I believe I forgot just how skilled you were, Princess."

"Alex," she grumbled. "My name is Alex."

She bent down, and took the mask off of one guard and tossed it to Monzaram. "I've got an idea."

o-0-o

"Prime Leader, excuse the interruption, but these spies were caught attempting to take over a security post," Monzaram said, leading them into the throne room handcuffed.

Prime Leader and Don walked up to them after he said something to Don. "And now they will be exterminated." He pointed a gun at Raph's head, ready to shoot. "You five will now answer for all the crimes you have committed against the Triceraton Republic and don't think I've forgotten about my space cruiser!"

"Excuse me, Prime Leader, but would it not be best to prolong their agony in your private torture chamber?"

"Ah, excellent suggestion, Guard. Make it so," Zanramon said.

"Yes sir!" He pulled them out of the throne room and into the hallway.

"Well, guys, if this is your idea of a rescue, it's pretty lame," Don said.

"Ouch," Alex said with a smirk. "After I thought it was a very good plan."

Monzaram looked around to make sure the coast was clear before turning the cuffs off. They fell to the ground, leaving them just as free as they had been when they arrived.

"You were saying?" Leo asked.

Monzaram took off his helmet, showing Don who he was. "Monzaram! Okay, open mouth, insert foot."

Their Triceraton alley opened a vent and said, "Come, we must get you to an escape ship."

The four terrapin, human girl and Triceraton entered the vent. Monzaram took the lead, direction them in which ways to go. They ended up coming out at the cargo bay. As quietly as they could, they opened the hatched and climbed out.

"_All units, full alert. All units, full alert. We have alien intruders. Commence Tri-Base lockdown immediately. I repeat, full alert_," was heard over the intercoms overhead.

Once out, they rolled several containers filled with flammable gas over to where the soldiers were gathering. They shot at them, causing them to explode, giving the "aliens" enough time to make their way past the guards and over to the other side of the bay, where the ships were.

"Hey, this is the Prime Leader's ship," Mikey said, pointing to the ship next to them. "Didn't we steal this once before?"

"And guess what," Leo said. "We're stealing it again."

"Oh, I like this bad side of Leo," Alex said. "Reminds me of you, Raph."

"I take full responsibly," Raph said with a grin.

Alex followed Leo and Raph, with Mikey and Don right behind her as they ran to the ship. They jumped on the top and then down through the door at the top. Don and Leo took seats at the wheel, while Mikey and Raph were on weapons, as usual.

"Dude!" Alex suddenly said. Everyone turned to her, worried that something was wrong. "There are only four seats!"

"No, there's the Prime Leader's chair," Mikey said.

"Take your rightful place on the throne, Princess," Leo said.

Alex glared at him, though with a slight smirk. "Okay, I take it back. Leo, go back to the other you. Leave the comments to Raph and Mikey. Or, on second thought," she said as she sat down, "they can stop too."

"Good luck, my friends," Monzaram said, shutting the hatch for them.

"Good thing we already know how to fly this thing," Mikey said.

"Actually, the Fugitoid piloted last time," Don corrected.

"Well, how different can it be from the ship she used to get here?" Alex asked. She almost fell out of her seat when the ship shoot as it moved out of its spot at the dock. It didn't help that moments after they got up, gunfire started to hit the outside of the vesicle.

Mikey and Raph quickly reacted. They turned the ship's guns on them, shooting down at the soldiers below. They then made it out of the "Home World."

"Planet Earth, dead ahead," Don stated.

"I'm more worried about dead behind," Mikey said. "As in _our_ dead behinds."

Alex looked over to Mikey's screen to see that there was a large energy ball heading towards them. _Great_, she thought. _That's exactly what we needed_.

"Sit tight and hold onto your lunches," Don suggested.

They were heading towards the shield very quickly, but right before they were about to run into it, pulled up. They were trying to get the energy ball to hit the shield so they wouldn't have it going after them, but apparently, the weapon was like heat targeted missiles. It followed them when they pulled up.

"Hey, no fair!" Mikey whined.

"Life ain't fair, honey!" Alex exclaimed watching their path before them as they flew.

"It must be a smart weapon," Don said.

"Well, we better get smarter 'cause it's right on our tail," Raph added.

"Right now, that's the least of our problems!" Don corrected.

Two more shots were fired at them, which meant two more energy balls. The ride was very rocky as they tried to avoid the energy balls. Alex was gripping her chair tightly as they went. She feared she'd go flying out of her seat even with a seatbelt. She loved roller coasters, but this was completely nauseating. Plus, roller coasters didn't have energy balls on them.

"Can't you do anything to shake those things, Donny?" Raph asked.

"Don't you get it, Raph?" Don asked. "Those energy spheres follow us wherever we go!"

"So maybe it's time to start using that to our advantage," Leo said.

"Right!" Don responded.

They flew through the shield, heading back down to New York City. When they got closer, Alex could see that part of Manhattan was being lifted up into the air.

"_What the heck are they doing to Manhattan_?" Alex screamed. With wide eye and hands on her head, she saw that there was one of the smaller rock like ships over it, pulling it up into the air. _That things causing it…_ The girl unbuckled her seatbelt and ran up behind Don.

"Don, I've got an idea," she whispered, continuing to tell him what to do.

Donatello flew closer to the Triceraton ship, going through the opening. The energy balls followed them as they enter, but ended up colliding with one another and the inside of the ship. They exploded. The Terrapins and Alex had just enough time to get out of there before getting caught in the blast.

"Special delivery," Mikey said.

Whatever force the ship was using to pull that part of Manhattan out of the ground shut done. The land slowly stared to settle back into its rightful place in the city. Though, Alex had to guess there was going to be a lot of work needed to go fix everything that had been detached when it was pulled up, like plumbing, electrical, etc.

"Way to go Donny! How'd you know it was going to work like that?" Mikey asked.

"Actually, I didn't," he replied. "It was Alex's idea."

"Way to go, Prin…" Alex turned and glared at him, causing him to change his choice of words. "…Alex!"

"Better," she smirked.

She turned back around to see the Triceratons retreating. "So the horn head are packing it in," Raph said.

"Looks like we saved the Earth from the Alien Invasion," Leo said.

"Awesome!" Mikey said. He left his seat and walked up to the front of the ship with Raph. "We'll get a hero's welcome, dinner with the President, a made for TV movie!" Everyone stared at him as if he had two head, which wouldn't have surprised anybody if he did. "Ooor we could just continue hiding in the sewers and let someone else grab the glory."

"Look on the bright side," Don said.

"I can finally go take a shower?" Alex asked.

"Uh, not what I was going to say, but sure!" he said. "We got a cool new space ship out of the deal and more importantly this whole Fugitoid crisis is finally over."

"Dude, Don, I love you, but whenever that's said, things go wrong," Alex said. "So don't be offended that I don't think it's over now."

"You're just being a pessimist," Don said.

"Mhm, we'll see," she said. "You want to make a bet on it?"

"Why do you want to be on it? Where's your proof?" Donny asked.

"_My_ proof is my gut," she insisted.

"Okay, that's illogical," he state. "Fine, I'll take you up on your bet. If I win, you get my _Popular Mechanics_ (which is an actual magazine, by the way) subscription reviewed and get them delivered to Aprils so you can bring them to me." He turned to her and asked, "What would you want?"

"Scented candles," Alex blurted out.

"What?" Mikey asked. "You want candles?"

"Yeah," she answered, crossing her arms as if the reason were obvious.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Because they smell good, help get the smell of sewer out of my room and they're…" she cut herself off.

"They're what?" Leo asked.

"Nope, not saying. You'll laugh," she put in.

"Come on!" Mikey pressed. "Pweeeeaaaase?"

He was pulling a puppy dog face, trying to guilt her. It's not going to work. It's not going to work. She looked at his big eyes and caved. "Fine, I find them romantic, okay? Are you happy now?"

"You're a romantic?" Raph asked. "Who would've thought?"

"Hey, I resent that," Alex said. "What made you think I wasn't a romantic?"

"I don't know, maybe all the fighting?" Mikey said.

"Actually, the ninja have become greatly romanticized in pop. culture," Don said. "Plus, think about it in the terms of Alex's life. She was taught by her parents, whom she never knew were champions. She used to do it with her brother that were kidnapped and forced to the evil side. She fights alongside her best friends in order to get them back, along with her once best friend."

"Okay, can we stop talking as if I'm not here and like my life is some soap opera?" Alex asked.

"Deal," Don said. He stuck his hand out and the two shook.

"Who wants to bet Alex is right?"

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Don. "What have we started?"


End file.
